


Song of the Wolf

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: I had 'I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne in my head when I wrote this. Can be read to the tune of it.





	Song of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I had 'I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne in my head when I wrote this. Can be read to the tune of it.

They're standing on a beach

And there's no sound

Apart from the crashing waves

And the blue box fading away

She didn't get to say goodbye.

 

The man places her hand

On his single heart

And she makes no noise

Apart from a gasp

That causes his heart to break

Is she denying him right away?

 

Then she looks him in the eye

Familiar amber meeting his

They are full of tears.

 

"Is it really you, Doctor?"

His Rose asks

There is confusion there.

 

Her Doctor smiles

Tenderly to calm her fears

"Yes" he whispers

"It's really me, Rose I'm here"

 

A small smile breaks

From her luscious lips

_Can I kiss her again, yet?_

 

The question is answered

When she reaches up

Tugs his lapels down.

 

There is no sound on that beach

Apart from the soft sighs

The Stuff of Legend are reunited

Ready to start their new life together

Promises made.

 

It's strange

How two men can be the same

One Doctor

That can change his face

Far away from here.

 

The other Doctor

Who is standing there

On this beach

That haunted her before

This time the ghost won't fade away.

 

There's no mistake

This Doctor is the same

Lips crashing into hers

Never wanting to break away.

 

As the sun breaks through the clouds

The tears disappear and Rose is content

There's no need to say goodbye.

 

"Hello"

Rose says with her trademark grin

The Doctor's heart flutters at the sight

The Doctor grins

"Hello" he greets back.

 

Rose accepts that the Doctor is right here

In this universe

TARDIS coral in his pocket

Watching the waves crash upon the shore.

 

He would never leave her side

Or let go of her hand

He only has one life

Human now.

 

Their footsteps leave an imprint

In the sand

Of Bad Wolf Bay

The Doctor and Rose stood upon its shore.

 

They'll return there

Sometime in the future

Telling their daughter a story

About how one beach

Can change a persons life

And Rose wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
